


Fragile. Keep Upright, Hidden and Out of Harms Way

by HoneyBee (BronnyBee)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:44:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3424970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BronnyBee/pseuds/HoneyBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Money is really tough right now. Stiles knows that Melissa and Scott have put their house and his might be next. His Dad might work himself to death to keep his son safe and Stiles wants to help as much as he can. A friend suggests something that might help but he takes it the wrong way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragile. Keep Upright, Hidden and Out of Harms Way

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles has a thought in his chapter that having a Sugar Daddy is prostitution. I don't believe it is if it is agreed upon properly. But basically, I don't mean to offend anyone. If you really feel that you disagree so strongly with this you must say something about it, then you may comment POLITELY in the comments :) This is purely a story line and not meant to be offensive in any way :)

To be honest, I'd been ignoring it. I'd realised the way his mouth had drooped a few months ago, the same way Melissa's had just before she put her house on the market. The bills had been left on the kitchen table and I just knew we were struggling way more than we ever had; even more than after the Eikken House bill.

It was Saturday evening when he told me. Almost 11 pm and I was cosied up on the couch with my head buried in the cushions (burying my worries along with it) and a throw wrapped around me when he sat beside me. He had just come in, sat beside me in his uniform with bags under his pained eyes as the kettle boiled from the kitchen.

He told me to put it on mute as he wiped his hand over his face and let his head fall back. Not arguing, I turned the tv to stand-by and looked at him over the throw.

We were struggling with the bills, he said. We were going to have to not use heating, he said, just put on extra pairs of socks and jumpers. We weren't going to have take away for a while, and were going to have to only get the basics when out shopping, he said.

He asked me to look for a job. Something I could do to help on the weekend and could help with money. Yet nothing that would interrupt my studying. He told me about his new extended shifts and that he'd be taking on extra cases for more cash income.

He told me he'd be fine; if I couldn't take it; if I moved in with my Aunt.

I told him I couldn't take it if I were away from him. I knew he wouldn't be fine. I knew my Dad wouldn't be fine until he knew I was safe and protected by him.

-

It was a few weeks later, when I was eating banana and bottle of water for lunch that I began thinking about jobs or other ways to get money. I'd helped a bit by cutting down on lunch and selling off old dvds, cds, games and devices. It came to a few hundred and enough so that we were okay for the rest of the month.

I went to a few shops, handed in my CV and spoke to anyone who could put in a good word. I was waiting for anything back, when people around me started noticing. Scott knew before I did. He was able to guess, he knew that look. No one else had really noticed, too distracted by Lydia's new nose piercing and henna inking. But now the attention had diffused, Erica was the one to break the silence.

When everyone was dead silent and had food in their mouth (or was just loading up their fork) she asked him plainly why he looked like a wolf who'd just had a trim. The equivalent of being given cookies but no milk.

I had no choice but to just tell them that we were having money trouble and I wanted to help and get a job but nothing seemed like it was going to happen. We talked about it for a little, a few questions and apologies - as if it were their fault - and a couple of extra snacks to have along with my banana and water.

The lunch room started to empty and Lydia pushed everyone out of the way to sit beside me ( a space between us, as if I carried a disease) she stroked my hair and curled it around her index finger before before leaning forward and whispering into my ear. She came so close, I was slightly disturbed by the thought I was definitely going to have red lip stains on the shell of my ear.

Lydia told me a story. She told me about the time her Dad took away her card and Jackson's family went away. Apparantly she was desperate for 50 bucks to get some new brown Mary Jane's, she had no money and went to the only other person she knew to have a lot of spare change. Her ex (at the time) boyfriend, Jackson. Obviously he wasn't going to help for nothing in return.

She had to fill the dishwasher and mow the lawn, then give him a blow-job in order to get the cash. She got her heels and a new dress.

That was all the help I got. I think the point was to ask around and see if I could be of any help to neighbours, now that I look back at it. But all came to my head was the thought that Jackson had supported her. Like Daddy's support their loved ones.

-

It was probably comepletely innaproporiate to be searching online for a Sugar Daddy. I'd posted an image, one that showed my figure in full. It wasn't showing anything but my build could be seen. It was innocent and teasing.

The most difficult part was age (18 almost), it attracted a whole lot of innaproporiate messages. I logged out right then.

I was sure to log back in later.


End file.
